The Weight Room
by celestial kitten
Summary: Reyes, Doggett, DRR(well sorta), and a punching bag. Either use your imagination or read the story. ^_^ Of course it's your choice.


Title: The Weight Room  
  
Author: Celestial Kitten  
  
Rated: G surprisingly there is not naughty words  
  
Category: DRR  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The X Files, Reyes, or Doggett. I just take them off the self of life, play with them, then return the toys to their rightful owner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The loud music flooded the small weight room, full of heavy machinery that was suppose to tone your body. Although, by the looks of some of the male agents, it wasn't working. She was alone in the weight room, hence the loud music. No other agent would be able to stand that volume of Default's "Deny".  
  
She hit the punching bag with fast fluid motions, her fists connecting with canvas covering. Her black hair was up in a messy pony- tail, strands that weren't long enough hung down in front of her eyes. Sweat covered her flushed face and danced along her brow, causing her to wipe it away before it fell into here eyes. Her black shorts clung to her sweaty legs and her gray tank-top did the same to her upper-body  
  
The door opened from behind and the man had to put his hands to his ears. He looked at her and smiled, she hadn't noticed his presence, yet. He walked over to the CD player and pressed "stop". Silence filled the room. She stopped hitting the bag and whipped around, in a fighting stance. Once she saw him she relaxed and sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Hey." she said in an out-of-breath voice, as she took off her boxing gloves. She wiped her forehead and saw him staring at her "What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head towards him.  
  
"Nothing, " he told her with a sly grin, before walking up to the punching bag and studying it like some foreign object.  
  
"It's a punching bag" she told him with a big grin spreading across her face. He turned to her and gave her one of his I'm-not-stupid look and answered.  
  
"I know that." He told her and had to smile at her. He almost brusted out into a full laughing spree but stopped himself. Monica Reyes the only agent in the whole building who was ever in the weight room. Other agents could take after her example.  
  
"What!?" she asked him, giving him her best if-your-making-fun-of-me- your-dead look as he tried to stop from giggling. John Doggett never giggles. She looked down and her sweaty self but couldn't find anything to laugh about.  
  
"Look at you." he said. She made a little sound that was between a growl and hurt sigh. She glared at him with her warm brown eyes before she playfully hit his shoulder. For once, John was in a good mood.  
  
"Yeah, well look at you." she said patting his gut softly. His ice blue eyes glared at her. "This might do you some good." She told him, motioning with her hands to the punching bag. He only rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked smirking. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the selves on his blue shirt. Then, he put his fist up in front of his face and fell back into a fight stance.  
  
"Yeah." she half giggled the replay. He was very cute when he was in a playful mood. He almost acted like a puppy. Very rarely was he ever liked this and she wanted to play this out the longest she could. Taking his challenge, she placed her fist in front of her face and fell back into a fight stance as well.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you." he told her and she started to laugh. He laughed too and if felt really good. It had been a long time since he had laughed, but every time he did it was always with her.  
  
"Come on, Ali, lets see you try." she told him and they circled each other a few times. He made a few fake swings at her and she did the same, before they both bursted out in a fit of laughter.  
  
The Blonde Agent watched from the window as she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I see what the X files can do to you." she told herself and laughed a little at the two Agents. Throwing one last glance at them, Kyla Summers walked off, her heels clacking loudly on the linoleum floor, muffled by the laughs and playful yelps coming from the weight room. 


End file.
